Bell/PPGD storyline
This page is a stub,please try to expand the Information of this page. Bell's story Bell first appeared when she was watching the fight between the Powerpuff Girls and Dexter. Later when the Dread Dragon was defeated she encountered Mojo Jojo and took him to her home. At her home she also encountered Zim and his robot pet GiR and she took GIR with her and became friends with it. She later appeared when Blossom sat down at a tree outside when suddenly Blossom was attacked by Bell and GIR. After a fight between Bell and Blossom, Mandark came with Clusters and they captured Blossom. During the fight between Dexter and Mandark, Bell was already sleeping but Dr. X told to Zim about the past of Mandark and that when Mandark was in his depression because he killed Dee Dee, Bell came to him and took him with her home. Bell saw Mandark as her big brother. When Mandark was killed Bell was very angry at her father for doing nothing and just letting him kill Susan. A few days later she went to the moon for a mission for her dad along with GIR. There she activated a huge machine that shot a laser towards the Earth and after that disappeard. Bell who had taken out her space suit lost her space suit and GIR went looking for it. Bell was alone because nobody wanted to go with her to the moon since they were all busy while thinking about that a young man called Naga came to her and thought she could use a friend. She first became angry at him and attacked him because she thought he was going to hurt GIR but when that was over GIR suddenly throwed a rock that went straigh through Naga and Bell catched it and she discovered that he was a ghost. After that Naga gave her back the space suits and she got told by her dad to come back and so she did. Later at the science fair when GIR turned Jenny into a portal Bell came out of it with the rest of the Darkstar Councils. She encountered Blossom for the second time and went into battle with her. After that she quickly went to one of the Darkstar Coucils who had a smaller version of the giant machine on the moon and gave it to Bell who afterwards fleed into the hole in the middle of the podium. Under the podium she came into a room with security agent and let a giant cluster take care of them while she escaped through a hole in the wall. Bell, along with GIR who is holding the bomb, is heading down to the core of the facility. She however quickly is caught up by Blossom. While Blossom tries to negotiate, she holds the Noisy Cricket behind her back and shoots at Blossom with it. Blossom evaded the attack and threw Dexter's protractors at her, which knocked the gun out of her hand. Blossom wanted to grab the bomb out of GIR's hands, but got slammed down on the ground by Bell. Blossom told Bell that she might not be stronger than Bell, but was smarter than her. She charged up her laser supposedly aiming for GIR. When Bell noticed it she went crazy and rushed at Blossom and kept attacking her to stop her charging, but all her attacks were blocked, until eventually Blossom managed to hold Bell down to the ground. Blossom fired her laser and hit the communication cable, which shut down the power and made it impossible for the bomb to be activated without a connection between the broken part. In shock Bell rushed towards GIR and hugs him. Then she becomes furious because Blossom could have hurt him. Bell did off her hairband and attached it to GIR, to make him a combat SIR unit. She then charged up a giant laserbeam and fired it at Blossom. She fired the laser beam which hit the disco ball that GIR summoned from his head, which seperated the beam into balls of energy heading towards Blossom. Blossom repelled all the attacks with the downside of getting her hands burned. As Blossom was lying on the ground with her burn wounds she wanted to end it with a powerful kick, but the kick was blocked by Buttercup, who took all of the damage to the left side of her head. Buttercup quickly send her flying with a punch, but Bell was helped up by GIR again. Now Buttercup continued to fight her. They clash in bashing both their hands into each other. Buttercup quickly reacts and throws Bell into the air, while still holding her. Bell asks GIR for help who then wants to throw a bomb from a slingshot at Buttercup. However she destroys it with her laser. Bell commands Buttercup to put her down, thus Buttercup grabs Bell and performs a final atomic buster on Bell. Bell is unconscious and is guarded by GIR. Bell manages to recover and sees Buttercup heading into the direction of Blossom to help her. She jumps at Buttercup who also jumped, causing Bell to miss and jump over her, but she lands well. After the conflict between Buttercup and Samantha, and the talk of Buttercup and Blossom, Bell stands up again. She notices that Samantha has the plan to use GIR to trigger the bomb. Quickly she grabs the katana and throws it at Samantha, and impales her in the chest. This causes her to step back, and fall in the electricity and makes completes the connection of the machine again and triggers the bomb. The bomb is activated and Bell calls GIR to her. She removes the hairband, and puts it on herself, returning GIR to his normal form. Meanwhile she also informs the girls that it is useless to escape, because the explosion engulfs the whole world. She grabs GIR and wants to fly off, but is stopped by Naga who tells her to follow him. Category:Storyline